


Isn't that my T-shirt

by MiaRStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark
Summary: Steve comes back from a mission, and he finds his girlfriend only wearing his t-shirt at gone. A little something to spice up your night! Smut alert! Chapter one! It might be a two chaps only! Depending if you guys like it!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Isn't that my T-shirt

Steve Rogers turned into the driveway behind his apartment complex. He parked his bike and quickly got off it. America's golden boy wasn't wearing a helmet, which he probably should have done, and he still was wearing his Captain America uniform. His brown leather jacket did little to hide who he was. He arched backward, stretching his aching body, looking towards the sky. It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The blue sky was crisp, with no clouds, and the wind was nice and warm. It was an invitation to go out.

He took the shield and put it on his back before he started walking to the building. It was a six-story building covered with bricks, incredibly old school; the windows were framed with a light color of brick. On the outside of the building, you could see the characteristic black stairs connecting each floor. Every here and there, flowers will be displayed on the windows.

A few teenagers were chatting in the lobby while he headed to the stairs. He could have waited for the elevator, but climbing the stairs felt more like in the old times. During this little trip, Steve thought about taking his girlfriend out after a shower and a good nap. The day was beautiful, and they had been apart for three weeks thanks to his mission.

He felt a little guilty for not buying her flowers before going home. She will probably say it doesn't matter, but Steve wanted to show her how much he appreciates the love and patience she had for him. Being Captain America's girlfriend wasn't exactly a piece of cake. Sure, when they met, Steve was already better with technology and started to adopt some of the current times ways, but underneath he was still a man born in 1918. He wouldn't understand why the neighbor on the third floor was mad at him after he opened the door for her

"I can handle myself. Thank you very much," The lady said, annoyed. Rogers just gave his girlfriend a confused look, and Mia had to explain in detail how, nowadays, some women could take chivalry as being considered weak. Cap was grateful that Amelia would let him be an old school gentleman most of the time. He didn't want to change who he was.

That, however, wasn't the worst part of dating him. Steve was quite often away, leaving her alone for weeks at a time. She was able to cope with it when Rogers could call or text, but if he needed to keep radio silence, Mia would barely sleep or eat. She could pull it off and do her job, but the concern for him wouldn't let her do anything else.

He thought many times about passing the shield to someone younger and settle down, have a family, and a regular job. Unfortunately, as many times as he thought that, the world needed the Avengers again. He had a ring for her, hidden in a small box with his memories. It was at the highest shelf in his closet. The only time Mia saw that box was when he took out Peggy's photos and returned them to Sharon.

He still remembered the shock in her eyes. "Steve, you don't have to…I know how much she meant for you". He knew she meant it, but what Steve felt for Peggy was nothing compared to what he felt for her, Mia. He also knew Amelia was relieved by the gesture. Even if she never complained about it, Peggy's ghost intimidated her. Will still chose Peggy over her if he could? Rogers truly hated that, he wanted to make her feel the essential thing in the galaxy.

Finally, he reached his apartment door. Twisting the key in the lock opened the door. Amelia was sitting on the dining table with her laptop with a pile of paper next to it. The apartment smelled like coffee; probably, she has been working late.

-Hey gorgeous- He said, smiling. Amelia jumped on the chair; she had her noise-canceling headphones on. When she saw him, her smile widened, she quickly stood up and hopped in his arms. Steve kissed her lips softly first, barely touching them with his own. He felt how Amelia softly bit his lower lip and slightly opened her mouth, inviting him in.

Steve put one hand on her hip, pulling her close to his body, and with the other, he cupped her cheek. Her tongues danced with each other, and their breathing turned faster and faster. Steve moved both of his hands a little lower than her hips and lifted her. Without complaining, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his shoulders while kissing

They stopped gasping for hair. Their foreheads rested one pressed against the other, and they were smiling. The first honest smile both had in weeks. Amelia hug Steve tightly and planted a soft kiss on his neck

-God, I've missed you so much- Steve sighed, closing his eyes, concentrating on the trail of kisses she left on her mandible.

-I missed you too- Mia said, resting her back against the wall, still with her legs wrap around Steve. He noticed her outfit for the first time. It was nothing more than one of his US army T-shirts and a pair of lace panties. He could see through her hard nipples. Steve cursed the suit; the fabric was so thick he couldn't feel her damp core pressing against him. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen for the way he kissed her.

She was ready for him. He knew it, so he was. His excitement was painfully hard. He wanted her.

Rogers leaned in and kissed her neck. His eyes were closed, but he could feel her blushing like the first time they were together.

She wasn't his first. After Peggy, he had been with a couple of other girls, but Mia was perfect. Everything about her drove him crazy.

He was her first; she was only twenty years old when they met. Steve knew it was a little old school, but he adored that her skin was solely his. It filled him with lust that he taught her everything she knew how to do in bed.

She was too perfect for him. She deserved much better

-I might want to eat dessert before grabbing dinner- He whispered in her ear.

-I agree with you Captain- she murmured shivering. He was giving her chills with each kiss dropped on her skin- but the window is open. We'll have an audience.

-Let then be jealous- He responded giving her a love mark on the neck

-Steve! - she moaned, punching his shoulder softly- please, let's go to the bedroom.

-Yes, ma'am- Rogers smiled at her holding her tight. He started to walk to their bedroom. How they didn't crash into a wall, remain a mystery since they didn't stop kissing each other.

Gently he sat her on the bed, kneeling in from of her. Softly he spread her knees apart and started to kiss her inner thighs making her sigh.

Once he arrived at her core, he carefully bit the inner thighs and dropped a kiss over her damp center, making her moan.

With one hand, he started to touch her over the lace. He traced lines over her fold and clitoris, making her wetter if that was even possible.

-Steve, please- she begged. She needed him to touch her. It has been three weeks since the last time he saw him. He stopped kissing her and got rid of the underwear. She was completely naked from the waist down

He used both hands to spread her open even more. She liked it. She loved it when he was dominant

His tongue lingered around her exposed folds making her tremble, then it went inside her and drank from her. A soft "mmm" escaped her lips, and he felt how she opened her legs even more.

She wanted more. Rogers finally went for her clitoris. First, he gave it a soft tap with his tongue, barely applying pressure. He licked _it back and forth_ and in circles. Mia's hips started to move rhythmically with him.

Letting go one of her legs, surely, she will keep them wide enough for him to play, he slid one finger inside her

"Babe, you are driving me crazy," - she mumbled. He kept liking her. He knew she was close; her walls were closing around him. Two fingers and then three went in, and he licked her faster- "oh God. Please don't stop. You're making me come-

He smiled to himself. There was nothing sexier than seeing her undone for him.

-Oh, God! - she exclaimed, moving her hips faster and faster in his face. He didn't stop until a loud moan. Her body had spams after the orgasm she had.

-I love you- he said dropping kisses in her abdomen

-I love you too- she said, breathing fast. Then she grabbed his hands and licked all her fluids from his finger. His erection grew even harder. He needed to make her his right now.

-You have too much close Cap- She said, glancing at the suit.

-I think you are right- Steve said and started to take off the suit revealing uncountable bruises all over his body. His last mission hasn't been easy, they were outnumbered, and Tony wasn't there as a backup. He was recovering from his heart surgery.

-Steve…-She whispered sadly, looking at him. Completely naked he sat on the bed next to her

-It's nothing; they'll be gone in two days- He assured. It was true since the serum his body healed crazy fast. It hurt to make her worry. Steve has been looking for different carried options. He finished college ages ago, and he always liked art and teaching. There was this position at Columbia University as an art professor, but his CV had a 70-year gap. He didn't think he could even get an interview.

-I still don't like it- She said with a sad small – You look like a dalmatian- she added giggling. Steve laughed with her and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. He bit her lower lip and touched her lips with his tongue, asking her to let him in. Without any strain, Steve moved her body to the middle of the bed and separated her tights with one knee. Slowly he went into his girlfriend, giving her time to adjust to his size. Even before being Captain America, it was significantly thick

She grimaced for a few seconds in discomfort. Steve softly kissed her to distract her from the pain. He felt guilty; if he were around more often, she wouldn't need to get used to him again.

-It's not your fault- She whispered reading his mind

-Technically, it is- he said jokingly- It's me who has you in his bed.

She giggled – And what are you planning to do with me in your bed, Cap- she added teasing him

-I wouldn't mind hearing you moaning my name again- He responded, licking her neck while moving slowly inside her. It felt thigh; he couldn't help but groan

-Isn't that my t-shirt? - He was looking for an excuse (not that he needed one) to have her completely naked under his body. She nodded, trying to concentrate. It was so much friction; her body was flooded with pleasure- I might want it back, Mss.

-Come and get it- She whispered, and his eyes darkened in lust. He sat, pulling Amelia on his lap, her thighs still around his hip. The T-shirt was forgotten somewhere on the floor. She started to move her hips back and forth while Steve kissed and gently bite one of her breasts. His free hand was holding her hip firmly. Probably she'll have a bruise tomorrow.

Coming closer and closer to ecstasy, he put both hands on her hips and help her move faster and much more roughly. He wanted to stop and be gentler, but Amelia always drove him crazy without even trying. A loud moan and a deep groan announced that both had had an orgasm. Mia leaned into Steve's chest, and he kissed her shoulder, holding her tight. Carefully he got out of her, and both rested hugging each other.

Once their respiration normalized, Mia kissed him softly and comment- I think you should apply to that job you like. You got nothing to lose.

Steve nodded in agreement- Let's go shower- He added playing with her hair – It's a beautiful day, I want to take you on a date – Amelia smiled, and both headed to the shower.


End file.
